Various electronic ignition timing control systems used with internal combustion engines are known in the art. These systems can be used with light-duty engines that are used in a wide range of applications, such as lawn equipment, chainsaws, and the like. The starting procedure for these engines often involves a user pulling a rope or cord which rotates the crankshaft of the engine and afterwards the engine begins to operate. However, improvements to the starting procedure are possible.